Grand Chase Chronicles/Skills
This is the subpage for skill trees, movesets, and information about the combat of the 21 characters of Grand Chase Chronicles. Note that these characters are listed by their actual order in Grand Chase, not by the exact order that they are unlocked. Skills Note that each character can hold up to 4 SP Skills, or alternatively known as Battle Arts. They can change SP skills by going to their skills menu and re-assigning what 4 abilities are located on the ABXY or STCX buttons. More skills are unlocked via the skill tree. Some skills can only be used via specific conditions, such as transforming or summoning a specific entity. When it comes to secondary abilities, some character have the ability to switch fighting style or summon a special entity via the L1+D-Pad. Some secondary abilities have specific conditions, such as taking critical damage or a special gauge. If you're playing on a PS4/PS5 controller you could swipe up, left, right, or down to activate abilities via the touchpad. Note that on the diamond that holds all four SP skills, each glowing side of the diamond represents 25% of SP. You need a minimum of 2 sides fully charged to activate a 50 SP skill, and you need all 4 sides fully charged to use a 100 SP skill. While using Arts, there is a 5% chance that the Arts will activate with the maximization effect, which will be indicated with a cut-in with the text and voice effects and then the Art will always do 100% critical damage and the damage numbers will be in purple, indicating critical damage. Elesis NOTE: Skill trees are subject to be moved to a dedicated subpage. A "null" means this slot is not used. Elesis focuses on melee combat and using her abilities to support her allies. She uses a sword to do light attacks and heavy attacks. Her special ability revolves around her Berserker ability, where if her health falls to 30%, she will go in a berserk mode for 12 seconds, raising her attack power, defense and attack speed by 30%. However, when Berserk finishes, there is a cooldown of 8 seconds before berserking again. Lire Lire focuses on ranged combat and focusing on damaging larger targets. She uses regular melee attacks on light attacks and heavy attacks, but holding the light/heavy attack button fires arrows. Arme Arme uses magic as her main weapon, with elements such as fire and ice. She uses the staff to do light attack and magical attacks to do heavy attacks. Holding the L1 button and using the D-Pad buttons lets Arme switch her main type of magic. She only has three types of magic; wind, fire, and ice, each with varying effects although keep in mind that enemies have elemental resistances too. Lass Lass uses a nodachi and throwing kunai as ways of taking down his enemies. He uses his nodachi to do heavy attacks while using kunai to do light attacks. Holding the light attack button throws kunai. Via progressing through the Skill Tree, Lass can augment his kunai with various buffs via the L1+D-Pad inputs and upgrade them to even ignore guard. Ryan Ryan uses an axe as his weapon of choice and is capable of transforming into a superior being Guardian. His axe attacks are done by both light and heavy attacks, but if Ryan uses enough skills he fills up a shapeshift gauge where he transforms into a wolf to do more damage and override his action skills. Ronan Ronan uses a tyrfing to attack his enemies melee while also using the power of Erudon to take down his enemies. Light attacks are done by tyrfing slashes while heavy attacks utilize spell magic. Upon attacking enemies, he fills up a Erudon gauge which transforms his blade to extend its range and upgrade its capabilities via the Skill Tree and is activated via using the L1 + D-Pad Up. Ronan can also gain two different types of Augments; Tempest, Aegis and Abyss which are cast by using 100 SP on the D-Pad but first holding it down by 1.5 seconds to charge it up. *Tempest: Summons blades around you which act as a shield and increase damage done on the enemy. *Abyss: All of your non-magic attacks will have Soul Weaves. (not extended blade weaves, but magical weaves that ignore guard as they deal damage under the enemies) *Aegis: You will have a Aegis Aura that gives you a aura that gives you Super Armor and increased damage by 30%. Amy Amy uses two chakrani as her weapon and utilizes dances to heal her allies. She does chakrani strikes with both light and heavy attacks, but if the buttons are held she gets to throw them back and forth towards enemies. Via using L2, Amy can enter Cheerleader Mode and dance with various combinations of buttons to cast buffs or other various effects. Note that these have to be memorized via the Skill Tree. While doing these, you will have Super Armor which means you cannot be interrupted. Jin Jin uses fist-based combat and is capable of undergoing a flaming rage where his attacks become augmented. By using light and heavy attacks Jin does martial arts, but if holding down the L1 button and the up button on the D-Pad, Jin can charge up his Burning Gauge which increases his damage and changes his skills. Jin must charge for 3 seconds uninterrupted and the Burning Gauge only lasts 10 seconds. Sieghart Sieghart uses a Soluna sword and is capable of raging his way to victory with increased strength. Light and heavy attacks are done by using the Soluna blade. If the gauge is fully filled, Sieghart will rage for 22 seconds which increases his damage via pressing the L1 button and D-Pad. It takes averagely 35 basic attacks to fully charge the Rage gauge. The difference between Elesis's Berserker and Sieghart's Rage is that Elesis's Berserker is like a "last stand" stance if Elesis is near death, and that Sieghart's Rage is like his "battle climax" where he gets serious on the combat as he can activate it without taking damage. Mari Mari uses a grimoire and various machinary summons to become the mechanic of the battlefield. Light attacks are represented by grimoire swings while heavy attacks utilize machinary attacks. Via holding L1 and using the D-Pad, Mari can summon various machines that each cost 25 SP, ranging from turrets, mortars, or even protection walls. These summons are immobile and cannot move. Dio Dio uses both Devil Force and Weapon Force weaponry to destroy his foes. Light attacks represent Weapon Force while heavy attacks represent Devil Force. His special ability revolves around the use of Force Marbles. Devil Force Marble increases his damage output by 40% for 10 seconds and can be charged by both attacks but the finishing attack must be Devil Force. Weapon Force marble reduces his SP costs and increases his attack speed by 25% for 10 seconds and requires Weapon Force combos to be the finishing attack. Each marble takes 30 combos to charge up. Zero Zero is capable of using either melee punches or either his heavy sword; the Grandark to smite his enemies. Light attacks are represented by punches while heavy attacks utilize his Grandark. By holding down L1 and inputting with the D-Pad, Zero can enter into an offensive stance or an defensive stance, which changes how he uses the Grandark. Ley Ley, while not a strong fighter, is capable of using summons and dark magic to conquer the battlefield. Light attacks are represented by Ultima strikes while heavy attacks are dark magic. By holding down L1 and then pressing with the D-Pad, Ley can summon Jeeves, Garoullie, or Haunt. Note that 1 summon will reduce her SP gain by 25%, 2 summons will reduce to 50%, and all 3 summons will halt SP gain entirely. Some of her SP skills require summons to be active before being able to use them. and because of this, she gains additional SP skill pads which are called by holding down L1+D-Pad in the direction on the summon, making her the only character to be able to use all 11 skills without having to switch them out. Ley can cancel summons via holding down L1 and pressing Down on the D-Pad for 1.5 seconds. Note that if the summons die from taking too much damage, there will be a cooldown of 14 seconds before resummoning. Their health regenerates while inactive. Rufus Rufus, the cunning bounty hunter utilizes a arsenal of hunting gear to mark his enemies for death. Light and heavy attacks are represented by punches and the Nether Blade, but if holding the buttons down, Rufus will initiate fire mode and use his Eyeteeth to shoot down enemies. By holding down L1 and using the D-Pad. Rufus can switch into the Soul Arbiter, a machine gun that takes some charging up and does constant streams of damage, or into the Rupture, a slow shotgun that does heavy damage and breaks guards. Rin Rin, the priestess of a far-away tribe is capable of using a fan as her weapon and unleashing the powers of darkness and light. Light attacks represent the Dawn element, while heavy attacks represent the Twilight element. Via using her regular attacks, Rin can use 100 SP and L1+D-Pad to transform into the Goddess Agnesia, which has 2 skills based on Dawn and 2 based on Twilight. Note that the transformation only lasts 45 seconds and Rin loses all of her SP upon turning back to normal, and that using Goddess Skills does not charge the Hyper gauge and her SP gain is halved while in Goddess form. The duration stops upon gameplay cutscenes. Unlike other characters, Rin is the only character to have TWO hypers instead of one, with the second only possible in Goddess Form. Rin's dodges are represented by dashes and can be steered by the L-Stick. Remember, that these kind of dodges, while fast, cannot negate damage regardless of timing. Unlike other characters, because she goes barefoot, her footsteps are notably quieter than others. Asin Asin is capable of using fist-based combat like Jin and unleashing the power of water upon his enemies. Light attacks are based on his fists, while heavy attacks are based on his kicks, but charged attacks utilize water bursts. Unlike Jin, Asin focuses more on agility than strength, and flurries of punches and kicks at the end of either combo can be finished with L1 + D-Pad (arrows have varying choices) to unleash Water Weaves which either stun, ignore guard, or send enemies up in the air. Asin has to build up a Water Gauge by using his SP skills, 1 point for any skill and Asin can only hold 4. Lime Lime, the saint from Great Roose, while not tough as other Chasers, can heal and defend her allies from enemies. Light attacks are her own holy magic attacks and heavy attacks are strikes with her hammer nicknamed the Gavel. By holding down L1 and using the D-Pad, Lime can activate up to 3 auras which will gain various buffs. Attack Aura gives 15% attack, Defense Aura gives 15% defense, and Agility Area gives 15% more attack speed. However, Lime can only activate 1 aura at a time and using an aura will halt SP gain unless a SP gain buff is used (such as Amy's buffs) Edel Edel, the Captain of Serdin, is capable of using both a rapier and a flintlock to double down on her enemies. Light and heavy attacks are done by the rapier, but if holding down the attack button Edel can fire the Flintlock. Via progressing through the Skill Tree, Edel can use 100 SP to enchant her rapier with "Sword of Glory", as used by the L1+D-Pad buttons. Sword of Glory lasts for 20 seconds but halves her SP gain. There are three elements; lightning, ice, and darkness. Lightning stuns enemies with lightning bursts, Ice slows down enemies and deflects ranged attacks such as arrows and cannons, and darkness ignores guards. Veigas Veigas, the demon with the cube, is capable of using space weaponry to decimate his enemies from nowhere. Light attacks are done by swinging the cube, while heavy attacks are represented by space magic. Veigas's dodges, like some Asmodians, are represented by blinking through the area via space magic. However, Veigas can only blink 3 times before going into a cooldown of 6 seconds. In this cooldown, Veigas cannot dodge. Veigas's unique ability is that he can channel space energy to unleash various augments on his combos. He can activate this via using L1+D-Pad to activate the augment which are gained by progressing through the Kinesis Tree. Unlike other characters, they cost no SP but have a disadvantage in various ways. *Arc: Augments the moves to focus more on the Cube's capabilities. This has the cost of reduced SP gain. *Time: Augments the moves to be able to trap enemies and bind them. This has the cost of reduced attack damage. *Psychic: Augments the moves to have heavy effects and devastating bursts. This has the cost of reduced attack speed. *Nova: Augments the moves to focus more on speed and swift strikes. This has the cost of the inability to break guards using moves. Uno Uno, the incomplete Highlander, must rely on his own bloodlust to fight his way to victory. Light attacks and heavy attacks are done by both the katana, but heavy attacks use a Blood Gauge to debuff enemies to take damage over time, but if the Blood Gauge is empty, Uno takes damage alongside his attacks. By holding down the L1 button and using the D-Pad, Uno can be configured to use the Blood Gauge on his SP skills or not. Just like Rin, Uno uses dashes for his dodges instead of flips or slides. Heitaros (Bonus) KoG announced a bonus optional character to be playable in Grand Chase Chronicles that would be unlocked via hidden conditions. This character, unlike the other 20 characters does not play any importance in the plot, and did not debut in the original PC version of Grand Chase. He also does not have any dialogue in the stages/open world except when he's using his abilities. Heitaros is the Asmodian general. He uses his demon arms to fight enemies as well as his transformation known as Supreme Demon which overrides his SP skills and movesets. Light attacks represent fists and kicks, while heavy attacks represent demon magic. He is unlocked via finding 12 hidden Elyos traces across the open world but first undertaking a sidequest in Archimedia. Unlike the other 20 characters, Heitaros's skills are different. Instead of using up to 4 traditional Battle Arts like other characters, he can only hold 3 SP skills/Arts at a time, with Charge Attacks on the Circle button which charge up via using Arts. Up to 4 levels, and if the max level is achieved while using it, it counts as a Hyper. To be able to Chain Burst using Charge Attacks, Heitaros must use L3+R3 instead of L1+Circle. Charge attacks have four different elements; fire, ice, thunder, or darkness. He has 14 skills, 7 which he can use in regular form, 3 only in Supreme Demon, and 4 for his Charge Attacks. Heitaros does not use SP, because this time his Arts recharge by basic attacks and run seperate. Recharge Boost buffs instead fill up their gauges by a percentage instantly. Note that while Heitaros's Arts do notably less damage, they are more on the supportive side and 90% of them inflict debuffs/buffs on enemies/allies. Heitaros also uses dashes instead of flips for dodges. Category:Skills Category:Moves Category:Movesets Category:Subpages